Draco's Little Sister
by silverserena
Summary: To his ultimate displeasure, Draco has a new baby sister, who turns out to be a complete opposite of him. Find out how she slowly ruins his life...
1. Chapter 1: Start of a Nightmare

**First of all I would like to say that the characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling, and that I hope you enjoy the story and comment!**

Draco's Little Sister

Chapter 1: The Start of a Nightmare

Draco sat right outside his mother's room, his hands over his ears to block out the screaming. His mother was having a baby, and Draco wanted nothing to do with it. The year at been hard at Hogwarts, Potter had been stuck up, Weasley had been as hot headed as ever, and Granger, the big toothed know it all had been quite unbearable. Next year he would be in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Draco thought he wouldn't be able to stand another year with the "Gryffindorks," as he and the rest of Slytherin called them. But there was a bright side, the Tri Wizard Tournament was going to take place at Hogwarts next year. If Potter was going to enter, Draco would love to watch him get destroyed.

A door opened across the hall and Draco saw his Father, Lucius Malfoy, standing there looking tired. He beckoned him inside the room. Lying on the bed, his mother was cradling a small baby with bright blue eyes looking around the room. Draco looked at the baby disgust. "This is your new baby sister," his mother smiled, handing the baby to him. Draco took her in his arms and frowned. He hoped he wouldn't have to take care of her. "Um, here." Draco said awkwardly as he handed her back to his mother. "What are you thinking of naming her?" Asked Lucius. "Her name will be… Amelia," said Narcissa firmly. "Now take this thing away from me, I need a nap." She held out the baby for Lucius to take. He held the baby with a repulsing look on his face. He put her into a cradle and walked out of the room.

The rest of the summer contained a number of boring visits to knockturn alley with his father. Draco had been waiting all summer for the Quidditch World Cup, which was at the end of the summer and the biggest even in the Wizarding World. And today was the day they were finally going.

"Come Draco, let's leave," Lucius said briskly as they began down the front steps of their mansion. "We need to get the portkey, which is almost a mile away."

"Lucius, wait for me!" called Narcissa from her window. She was taking her time in choosing what to wear for this important event.

"I thought we decided you would stay home with the baby!" Lucius called. Amelia was called nothing more than "That baby," or "The girl". Nothing she did deserved this mistreatment, though. She hardly ever cried and never made much trouble. It was just that the Malfoys weren't that used to having a baby since Draco was one.

"Oh right, I forgot about her! What should we do?" she said, now sticking her head out the window. Lucius thought hard for a moment.

"Draco, stay behind to look after your sister." he ordered, facing Draco.

"What? You mean miss the World Cup for that baby?" wined Draco. "But father!"

"Draco," Lucius warned in a dangerously quite voice. " You will do what I say!" Draco knew not to argue with his father, but it was just so unfair!

"Fine," he grumbled. He trudged back to his house. He couldn't believe that his father was making him miss the Quidditch World Cup, all because of his stupid sister.


	2. Chapter 2: The Potion

**First of all I would like to say that the characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling, and that I hope you enjoy the story and comment!**

Draco's Little Sister

Chapter 2: The potion

Draco stomped his feet into his house and sat on to the couch. He was furious at his father for making him stay at home to watch the baby while his parents got to go to the Quidditch World Cup. If only Amelia were older, he wouldn't need to take care of her. That would be in a long time, she was only a few months old. If only he could speed up time…. Then it came to Draco, an aging potion! He quickly got up and ran to get his new potions book. He quickly flipped to the table of contents and looked for something about aging. He read, aging, page 40. He flipped to that page and found a list of ingredients. There were two recipes, one for 24 hours, and one permanent one. He read all of the ingredients for the permanent one and concluded that they were all in his father's private storage. He went into his father's room and opened a cabinet containing all of the ingredients needed. He took what he needed and took out his cauldron. He mixed everything in it. He looked at the book, it said for eleven years old, you needed eleven drops. He took an eye dropper and put eleven drops in to Amelia's bottle of milk. He brought it to her and put it into her mouth. Within minutes, she began to grow larger and larger until she was the size of an eleven year old. Like Draco she had light blonde hair, and was now way too big for her crib. Her clothes had grown with her and she was wearing baby clothes. The sight was very odd.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She said staring up at Draco.

"I'm your big brother, Draco," he explained. "You're eleven years old now."

"What just happened?" She asked.

"You were a few months old a few minutes ago, and I gave you an aging potion so now your eleven." he explained.

"Aging potion?" She said looking confused.

"Yes, we're wizards."

"Wizards? But, why did you give me an aging potion?"

"Because, now that you're old enough to take care of yourself, I don't need to!" Draco sneered. Amelia got out of the crib and stood up.

"Do we have parents?" she asked.

"Yes…. and if they see what I've done to you, they'll kill me!" realized Draco, as he started to pace back and forth.

"What are we going to do?" said Amelia worriedly.

"I know! I'll send you to London on the knight bus, and then tell our parents that a car hit you and you died!"

"What? You want to send me away just so mum and dad don't get mad? Can't you just make me a baby again?" asked Amelia.

"I don't know how!" Draco said. "Just go onto the bus and when you get to london find a pub called the leaky cauldron and then ask someone there to show you how to get to Diagon alley, then go to gringotts bank and say that you're Amelia Malfoy and collect some money for school supplies." Draco snatched up a piece of parchment on the table and wrote a list on it and handed it to Amelia. "These are the things you'll be needing to buy in Diagon alley. Once you're done, go to the train station and run into the brick wall between platforms nine and ten." explained Draco.

"Run into it?" asked Amelia. "How is that supposed to do anything?"

"Again, we're wizards. There are magical things like that in the wizarding world," he explained. "Okay, do you know what you have to do?" Amelia's mind was buzzing with questions. She hardly knew her name! How was she supposed to be able o do all of this on her own?

"Um…. I guess…" She said nervously. "Before I leave, shouldn't I get some new clothes…?"

"Oh ya, you probably should. Maybe mum has some old clothes that might fit you." Draco ran upstairs to look through mum's clothing. Amelia was more confused and nervous than ever. She didn't remember anything but just lying in that crib while this boy was running around next to this cauldron. What had even happened? Where was she about to go? Draco came down the stairs with some old shirts and skirts.

"Here, put these on," he shoved the clothes towards her. She took them and she looked at them, puzzled. How did her mother put Amelia's clothes on for her? She tried to remember. Draco left the room so that she could figure out on her own. She finally figured it out and Draco came back with a list of instructions.

"If you can read this, here are your instructions," he said handing her the picture. She looked down at the list and they made sense, for some reason.

"I can understand this, how come?" she asked. Draco shrugged then picked up a long thin piece of wood and waved it in the air. "Is that your wand or something?"

"Yes. I have called the bus to come and pick you up," he said. Amelia looked down. This was all happening so fast, she would never even know her parents.

"Draco, do you think our dad could reverse the spell, or something?" she said hopefully.

"No, it was a permanent potion." he said. "But you are probably better off without our parents, they didn't even like you." he said to make her feel better.

"My own parents didn't like me!" she cried.

"No! I didn't mean it that way!" he said quickly.

"It's ok, I better be on my way." Amelia said sadly. "Good luck with mum and dad." Draco led her to the front door and outside. The Knight Bus was parked on the road infront of them. Amelia walked across the front lawn and on to the bus.


	3. Chapter 3: The knight Bus

**First of all I would like to say that the characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling, and that I hope you enjoy the story and comment!**

Draco's Little Sister

Chapter 3: The Knight Bus

Amelia stood at the steps of the Knight bus. It was a very large red bus. A teenager with shaggy hair and pimples all over his face came out of the door. He held a lantern up to Amelia's face to see her. She shielded the light from her face and looked up at him.

"Hello there," he smiled down at her. "Got anythin' at all?" he asked looking around her.

"N-no." she stuttered.

"Well come on in then," he said extending his arm for her to hold. He led her inside, there were many small beds lining the isle. A giant, bearded man was asleep on one, he looked tired and over worked.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Um… the Leaky Cauldron" she said. He nodded and led her to a bed.

"Here yeh go, you can sleep here if yeh want," the boy said pointing to the bed.

" Er, thanks," Amelia said sitting down on it. The giant bearded man was sleeping on the bed next to him, he stirred and opened his eyes and sat up. He was staring right at Amelia!

"Um, hi there..." said Amelia. The man seemed to know how strange this looked, and looked away quickly.

"Hello, my name is Hagrid, " He said addressing himself. "What's your name?"

Amelia thought about what she should do, should he tell him or not? "My name's Amelia Malfoy." Hagrid stared in disbelief.

"Are your parents Lucius an' Narcissa Malfoy?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know," she said, thinking of how dumb that must've sounded.

"How do you not know who your own parents are?" The man said looking surprised. Amelia found herself telling Hagrid everything that she could remember.

"And now Draco has sent me to London and I'm not even sure what I have to do," She finished.

"Don't worry, I'll alert yeh parents right away," he said standing up.

"No! Please don't, I don't want my brother to be in trouble, and I don't want to go back to my parents. Draco says they don't even care for me!" She pleaded.

"Alright, you can finish your year at Hogwarts, but then you're going home," He said firmly.

"Hogwarts?" she said puzzled.

"Yes, Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry." He explained. " I work as the gamekeeper there. "But if you don't want to go, I'll understand. Aging potions are no substitute for really growing up."

"I'll be fine," said Amelia.

"Yeah, I guess. The potion Draco used on you will probably give you the mind of an eleven year old," Hagrid said. "I know Draco, real nasty brute he is."

"I can tell," Amelia said glumly. The bus halted to a stop, Amelia looked out the window and saw that they were right outside a grubby little pub. It must be the Leaky Cauldron, she thought. She got up to leave and said bye to Hagrid.

"I can come with you if you want," he offered. Amelia felt a rush of gratitude as he stood up to join her.

"Really? Would you? Thanks!" she said gratefully. Hagrid just smiled. They climbed off the bus, and into the pub.

It was as grubby and run down as the outside. Hagrid went to the back of the pub and took out what looked like his wand. In front of him, there was a brick wall. He tapped the bricks and a doorway opened up to a busy and crowded alley.

"This is Diagon Alley," said Hagrid. Amelia looked around. It was a small cobble stone street lined with shops. There were millions of people hurrying around.

"Wow!" gasped Amelia. Hagrid led her into many different shops and they bought books, robes, and a cauldron.

"All I need now is a wand, and an animal." she told him, as she looked over her list.

"Alrigh' then, which animal would you like?" asked Hagrid.

"Which animals can I have?" Amelia asked.

"An owl, a rat, or a cat." said Hagrid.

"How about an owl?" asked Amelia. "Where can we buy one?"

"I'll take care of that, you wait here," Hagrid left Amelia by herself.

Hagrid soon came back with a handsome brown owl. "Whadya' think?"

"I love him! What should I name him?" she asked. "How about Henny, short for Hengist?"

"Perfect," said Hagrid. "How about we buy you a wand now?"

"Okay," she said. They walked through the alley until they reached an old shop with the name ollivanders on top of it. They went inside and saw an old man at a desk.

"Hello there, what's your name?" the man said.

"Amelia Malfoy," she said.

"Malfoy? As in Lucius's daughter?" asked the man staring at her.

"Yes, I think so…" she said. "I'm here to buy a wand."

"Oh yes, right this way." He led her to a shelf packed with millions of little boxes. He slid one out and opened it. He took the wand out and handed it to her. She took, unsure of what to do next. She looked up at him.

"Well, give it a wave," he instructed. She waved the wand and it made a flash of green light come out of it, pushing her backwards. She sat on the ground, stunned.

"Oh, well that certainly isn't the right one," The man said shaking his head. He took out another box and gave her the wand. She gave it wave and felt a wave of warmth, and power.

"Hmmm…. Maple wood with dragonstring core seems to be the right one for you!" He said taking the wand from her and put it back into the box. He gave the box to her, and Amelia and Hagrid left the store.


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts

**First of all I would like to say that the characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling, and that I hope you enjoy the story and comment!**

Draco's Little Sister

Chapter 4: Hogwarts

Hagrid led Amelia back out of Diagon Alley into the Leaky Cauldron and out the door. From there, they walked to the train station and stood between platforms ten and nine.

"I'm going to have to leave you now," said Hagrid. "Just run through that brick wall over there, and you'll be at platform nine and three quarters, then get on to the train and it'll take you to Hogwarts." Hagrid handed Amelia her cart with her trunk and Henny in his cage in it. "I'll sort things out with Dumbledore for your arrival; he's an understanding man and will probably let you come."

"Who's Dumbledore?" asked Amelia.

"He's the headmaster, and a very important man," Hagrid told her. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I think so," Amelia answered uncertainly. She stared ahead at the brick wall. She turned her cart to it and pushed. She ran right into it, and while she was expecting to bump into it, she glided right through. Amelia was now on a different platform. A huge scarlet train was standing right in front of her, steam pouring out of the top. Millions of witches and wizards like her were boarding the train, and saying goodbye to their families. She timidly approached the train, and hauled her trunk on to it. She got inside and walked down the aisle. She opened a compartment and saw that it was empty. Amelia walked in and sat down, unsure what to do next. She waited for more people to come. Soon, a tall, older girl with long red hair opened the door to her compartment.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"No, not at all." said Amelia smiling at her, and hoping to make friends with her. She sat down across from her.

"Hi, my name's Ginny," said the girl. "What's yours?"

"I'm Amelia, Amelia Malfoy," she answered. The girl gaped at, just like everyone else did when she said her last name. Amelia began to wonder if there was something wrong with her family, Hagrid did say that her brother was nasty, maybe her parents were too.

"Are you Draco's sister?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Yes," she answered, not sure if she should have told her that. If Draco was some kind of bully, then maybe people wouldn't like her… "Do you know him?"

"Well, sorta. He's kinda a bully at Hogwarts," she answered. "I didn't even know he had a sister." Amelia thought whether or not she should tell Ginny what had happened or not. She decided that she should keep quiet about it.

"Oh ya, he doesn't talk much about me," she said. "What year are you in?" she wanted to change the subject.

"I'm a third year," Ginny said loftily. "I hope you get put in Gryffindor, or maybe you'll be in Slytherin like your brother."

"What are Gryffindor and Slytherin? Are they like groups?" Amelia asked curiously.

"Those are houses you get put in. Each house a common room and dorms, and they are like your family. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." explained Ginny.

"Are you in Gryffindor?" Amelia asked.

"Yep, and Draco's in Slytherin. In my opinion, Slytherin is evil," whispered Ginny. "Oh look, we're almost there!" she pointed out the window. There was a small town clustered by a huge lake. And looming over it, was a huge castle. It looked magnificent. Amelia stared at the castle with her mouth open. She would soon be going to school here! Amelia had no clue what school was like, but she knew that she would learn magic there. The word made her excited. She couldn't wait to learn magic.

The train screeched to a stop in the little town. It was swarming with people, probably all wizards, thought Amelia with a jolt of excitement. She quickly put on her cloak and got off the bus. A very familiar large bearded was standing at the station with a lantern in his hand. Amelia waved at Hagrid. He beckoned her forward.

"Was the trip al' righ'?" he asked between shouts of "Firs' years over here!"

"Yes, I'm very excited to be here," she said beaming. Hagrid smiled then lead all of the first year students out of the town of bustling wizards, to the lakeside. There many small row boats docked in front of them, which Amelia thought Hagrid would probably not fit into them. She was directed into one of the row boats with a short boy and a girl. She climbed in to the boat and they set off across the lake. They were right in the middle of the lake when the short boy was leaning over the side of the boat looking in to its depths.

"Don't do that, you might fall," warned Amelia as she rowed along with the other girl.

"I'll be careful!" wined the boy. He leaned out farther as if he had spotted something.

"Hey, what's thaaaaaaaat!" he had fallen head first in to the icy depths of the lake. Amelia hurried over to where he was sitting and looked down in to the water. Amelia began to panic, a feeling she had never experienced before, she was worried…

"What happened?" said the other girl abandoning her oar and rushing over to the side where he had fallen. Hagrid, who was sharing the boat along with them, came running over to the edge also. after a few moments of searching, The boy was shoved back into the boat by something in the water. He lay sopping wet on the floor. Hagrid rushed over to him and rapped him in his own cloak. The cloak was several sizes much to big for the boy, and he looked funny wearing it.

"S-something p-pushed me b-back in!" he stuttered excitedly as they set off again.

"You alrigh'?" asked Hagrid once he was safely sitting In the boat.

"Great!" he said the boy cheerfully. The rest of the ride was quiet and uneventful. The finally made it the shore, and rode up the hill towards Hogwarts in carriages which seemed to be pulling themselves. They made it to the towering door in the front of the building. they were swept inside to a warm and cheerful atmosphere. There were four long tables; one was green and silver, one scarlet and gold, one yellow and black, and one blue and bronze. Amelia looked up and saw that there wasn't even a ceiling, or so it just looked that way…

The first years were lead to the front of the hall, where an old man with a long white beard stood in the center. In front of him, a woman stood next to a small stool with a battered old hat on it.

"Welcome first years, to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," announced the women standing in front of them. "You will each come forward as I say your names to be sorted."

Sorted? Thought Amelia, how did they do that?

"You will come forward and put on this hat," she said pointing to the tattered old hat on the stool. "And it will read your thoughts and put you in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin." The Women picked up a list and began to read names off of it. They would go sit on the stool, and surprisingly, the hat would actually shout out what house they would be in. Amelia glanced around the room in hope of seeing her brother; she spotted in at the green and silver table smirking with a couple of big guys. Amelia waited anxiously for her turn to be sorted. Everyone had been sorted, and Amelia was the last one left. She felt everyone's eyes on her, some of them murmuring to their neighbors.

"And lastly, Amelia Malfoy," said The woman. There were gasped and even more whispers. Amelia walked slowly to the stool, aware that everyone was staring at her. Why was this? Then she remembered Hagrid telling her that her brother was a bit of a bully here. Amelia hoped this wouldn't ruin her chances of making friends…

She nervously sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. _Hmmm…. _she could hear the hat's voice In her head, _Quite a family you have, all of which who have been in Slytherin, I might just put you in there but…. I couldn't do that since you have none of the traits of a Slytherin… Your kind, smart, and brave… But where to put you…. I think you'll do well in… "_GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. There were gasps and Amelia looked right at Draco. His mouth was wide open in shock. His shock turned to embarrassment when all of the Slytherins began laughing at him. She got off the stool and walked towards the Gryffindor table. The hat said all of her family members were in Slytherin, why wasn't she?


End file.
